The Gang and London
by Lucy Sienna
Summary: The gang goes to London to solve a mystery. (Post Scooby Doo movie.)


Title: Scooby-Doo and the Case of the Four Ghastly Ghouls  
  
Author: Taya  
  
Email: spoonsnstarbucks@juno.com  
  
Summary: Scooby-Doo, Velma, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and newcomer, Mary Jane take a trip to merry old England to solve the case of the Four Ghastly Ghouls who have been robbing the museums of their priceless treasures.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the fact that they're going to London, but anyway, enjoy!  
  
Cast:  
  
Scooby Doo-SD  
  
"Shaggy"-S  
  
Daphne-D  
  
Fred-F  
  
Velma-V  
  
Mary Jane-MJ  
  
Ethan-E  
  
Ghoul1 (guy)-G1  
  
Ghoul2 (girl)-G2  
  
Ghoul3 (guy)-G3  
  
Ghoul4 (girl)-G4  
  
Earl of Wessex-EarlW  
  
Edna Hershall-Ed  
  
Mike Johnson-M  
  
(Cut to Spooky Island hotel, at the end of the movie.)  
  
S: Scooby, where's the rest of the gang?  
  
SD: Raphne rikes Red. Raphne likes Red.  
  
S: Zoinks, are you serious?  
  
SD: (Puts his hand over heart)  
  
S: Wow, this is like, cool. How about some more peppers?  
  
SD: (Nods frantically and licks chops.)  
  
(Cut to beach, D is tanning in the sun. F runs in from off camera.)  
  
F: Daph, come on, the water is great.  
  
D: If you think I'm going to get my FRESHLY WASHED HAIR wet, you've got another thing coming.  
  
F: Come on, you don't have to go under.  
  
D: (Looks him over.) You certainly did.  
  
F: (Shrugs.) Please?  
  
D: Fine. (Sits up, F stares at her for a few seconds.) Well? Aren't you going to help me up?  
  
F: Sorry. (Helps her up. D runs her fingers through her hair.) Come on.  
  
D: Just a minute, I need to pull my- (F picks her up and carries her into the water.) Fred Jones, you put me down this instant.  
  
F: Okay. (Drops her into water.)  
  
D: Oh! (Goes under, doesn't come right back up.)  
  
F: Daph? Daph? Daphne! (Looks around frantically. Feels something pulling at his shorts.) Daphne! (Grabs her hand and yanks her up, coughing and sputtering.)  
  
D: I am going to kill you. (Lunges at him, he catches her and pulls her against him.)  
  
F: Come on Daph, you know full well once you got out here you'd go under and get your hair wet.  
  
D: You know me too well. (Snuggles up against him.) So, when are we leaving for London?  
  
F: Who says we're going?  
  
D: You did. I want you to take me on a romantic dinner in London, without Shaggy, Scooby, Mary Jane, Velma, Ethan, or anyone. Just the two of us, alone, for more than an hour.  
  
F: That is going to be very hard to do.  
  
D: Well you'll just have to deal with it, now won't you?  
  
F: Fine. (Leans in to kiss her.)  
  
MJ: Daphne! Fred! Velma, there they are! Hey you two! (V and MJ run into the water.) Come on Daphne! We have to be at the spa in like, half an hour.  
  
D: Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! Sorry Fred.  
  
F: Go, be pampered, don't worry about me.  
  
D: Sure, bye! (Turns to other girls, who are still coming towards them.) I'm coming, get out of the water and wait, I'll be there in a second!  
  
(V and MJ grin and turn around.)  
  
D: Bye. (Kisses him, begins to run off, Fred pulls her back toward him.) Fred! I'm going to be late! Cut it-  
  
F: (Kisses her again.) I'll carry you in. (Scoops her up.)  
  
(Cut to int. Spooky Island Spa, mud bath room.)  
  
D: Oh, this is nice. (Swims around.)  
  
V: So, what's going on between you and Fred?  
  
MJ: Don't pester her Vel. It's obvious she's totally in love with him.  
  
D: I am not in love with Fred!  
  
V: Sure you're not.  
  
MJ: We won't tell him, Daph.  
  
V: Yeah, our lips are sealed.  
  
D: I don't. I don't think I've ever even thought of the words "Fred" and "love" in the same sentence.  
  
V: Sure you do. We've seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you, for that matter.  
  
D: You think Fred is in love with me?  
  
MJ: Isn't that what Vel just said? I swear, they say love is blind, but sometimes I think it's blinding.  
  
V: Obviously in Daphne's case, it is.  
  
D: Well, he is trying to do the impossible for me ... ... ... (Gets dreamy eyed.)  
  
MJ: Um ... ... ... okay.  
  
Attendant1: Ladies, it's time to get out now. Your massages await.  
  
MJ: Okay. Come on Vel, Daph, let's go.  
  
V: Daphne, come on.  
  
MJ: Daphne!  
  
D: (Snaps out of her dream.) Huh?  
  
V: Massages Daphne, time to go.  
  
D: Oh, yeah, right.  
  
(Cut to ext. hotel, S, E, SD, and F are playing volleyball.)  
  
F: Come on Shag, you can't win!  
  
E: We're kicking your butts!  
  
SD: Raggy! Raggy! Raggy!  
  
S: I got a question for you Fred. (Misses ball, throws back to Fred.)  
  
F: (Serves.) Shoot.  
  
S: Are you in love with (Hits ball.) Daphne?  
  
F: What? (Lets ball drop.) Let's ... ... ... uh, take a break. (Guys sit down.)  
  
S: Sure. Now, like, back to my question.  
  
F: Do I love Daphne? Do I love ... ... ... love ... ... ... I love ... ... ... Daphne.  
  
S: You do? Zoinks!  
  
E: I knew it.  
  
F: I didn't say that! (Thinks a few seconds.) But I guess it's true.  
  
SD: Ri rew rit! Raggy, rou rowe re-  
  
S: I know Scoob. 30 Scooby Snacks and a burger, I'll, like, give it to you tomorrow.  
  
E: When are you going to tell her?  
  
F: T-t-tell her? No. I can't tell her. Daphne doesn't love me.  
  
SD: Ruh-uh. Raphne loves Red.  
  
F: Really Scoob?  
  
SD: (Nods frantically.)  
  
S: Dude, you should, like, tell her.  
  
F: I can't, Shag. I just can't. It's too soon. (Sighs.) She's too perfect for me.  
  
E: No way. You two are perfect for each other.  
  
F: I've got to find her! (Runs off.)  
  
(Cut to int. of Spa, girls are getting massages.)  
  
V: This is great.  
  
MJ: No kidding.  
  
D: It was so nice of Mr. Mondevarious to let us stay here an extra week and get us into this spa and all.  
  
V: Yeah.  
  
Attendant1: (VO) I'm sorry Sir, but you can't go in there. Sir, please! Stop, the ladies are not dressed all the way. You cannot go in here. Jane, get security, now!  
  
F: (VO) I'm not going in, I'm not going in. Could you just do me a favor?  
  
Assitant1: Jane, cancel the call. What? It's obviously important.  
  
F: (VO) Could you get Daphne Blake for me?  
  
D: It's Fred.  
  
MJ: Duh. Go, talk to him. I mean, the guy tried to force his way into a SPA.  
  
V: Daphne, I would consider getting dressed.  
  
D: Oh, I am. I was afraid there'd be guys doing the massages, so I wore a bathing suit in here. (Gets up, puts robe on.) Bye girls.  
  
(Cut to ext. office of the spa. F is pacing around.)  
  
D: Fred.  
  
F: Daphne. Daphne, you aren't ... ... ... ehem. (Turns away.)  
  
D: It's a robe Fred. I have a bathing suit underneath it.  
  
F: Good. (Sighs, turns around.) Can we go talk somewhere?  
  
D: Sure, um, my friends will take my stuff with them when they leave, can I, uh, keep the robe?  
  
Jane: No, hang on a minute, I'll go get you a sarong. What color is your bathing suit?  
  
D: Purple with pink edging. I'll take off the towel too.  
  
Jane: I'll be right back. (Walks off, comes back a minute later with four different color pink sarongs and three different kinds of purple flip- flops. D picks one sarong and a pair of flip-flops.) Let me help you with your hair ma'am.  
  
D: It's okay. (D takes off robe, puts on sarong, and takes towel off head.) I'll wear my hair down. (Hands robe and towel to lady. Walks off with Fred.)  
  
(Cut to ext. Beach.)  
  
F: Daph, I have to tell you something, it's important ... ... ...  
  
D: Fred, if you're nervous about it, you can wait until you get up the courage. (Thinks a second.) You know, no one knows where we are right now, if we were to disappear somewhere, they'd never find us.  
  
F: You have a good point, and I'm not nervous, I just want it to be special. I know just the spot. Are you hungry?  
  
D: A little.  
  
F: Come on. (Leads her off.)  
  
(Cut to hill looking over ocean. D and F are sitting and watching the sun set. Next to Fred is a drink tray and a bowl of shish-kabobs.)  
  
D: This is wonderful. (Shivers a little.) But it's getting chilly.  
  
F: Come here. (Pulls her to him and holds her.) Better?  
  
D: Yes. (Sighs contentedly.)  
  
F: (Kisses her.) Daph, we've grown up so much from when we used to go out.  
  
D: That's (Kiss.) a good thing. (Kiss.) Or I'd have killed you.  
  
F: Mmm. (Whispers in her ear.) I love you.  
  
D: What? (Turns to look at him.) You love me?  
  
F: Yes, very much. I know this may be rushing things, and I know you may not return my feelings-  
  
D: But-  
  
F: Let me finish. You have to know the truth about how I feel about you, and how much I care for you. From the time we first saw each other at the airport, I knew I was falling for you again. I tried to stop it by acting all cool and mean to you, but that didn't work for but so long. Then, when we started working to solve the mystery, I knew I was too far down the path towards you to fight it any longer. I was so happy when we'd won, I couldn't resist kissing you.  
  
D: Obviously. Now, it's your turn to listen to me. Fred, I do love you in return, but I want to take things slow and cautiously. Love will hold us together, but it may not keep us together. What I mean is, we'll always love each other, but that may not be enough to keep us physically together. Rushing into things too quickly could destroy any chance we have. Now, we have to be honest with each other. What did you do while in my body?  
  
F: Um ... ... ... have you been talking to Velma?  
  
D: Extensively.  
  
F: I couldn't resist. What'd you do in mine?  
  
D: I didn't peak at any lower than the waistline, but you should definitely take your shirt off more often. Oh, and you have some really cute boxers.  
  
F: I didn't see anything I don't see when you have a bathing suit on. Velma was with me the entire time; she'll vouch for me.  
  
D: Oh, she has, don't worry. Although you did feel me up quite a bit, that I saw.  
  
F: Sorry, you're just too tempting to pass up. Besides, you made me carry around a purse. (Grabs shish kabob, starts eating it.)  
  
D: Fred, how long have you been in love with me? I mean, was it just attraction before the breakup of Mystery Inc. or was it love?  
  
F: I'm not sure. I always got jealous whenever other guys were with you, except Shaggy, and I couldn't wait to rescue you from your most recent kidnapping.  
  
D: I did not always get captured.  
  
F: Admit it, Daph, until recently, you were your basic Damsel in Distress.  
  
D: You know, you're right. But I didn't always get captured, you've gotten captured plenty of times, so has Velma, and Shaggy, and Scooby. Do you know how annoying it is to have freaks in Halloween costumes feel you up, like, all the time?  
  
F: You never told us they felt you up!  
  
D: Think about it Fred, ninety nine percent of the guys that kidnapped me either touched me wrong or did a full-blown feel up.  
  
F: No way! Why didn't you tell us, Daph?  
  
D: Well, you and Velma used to just do light teasing, and I really didn't used to care, but then when we started dating, I felt, you know, used. Before it was something I could shrug off as a natural male reaction, but you were different, which made me think. But then you guys got a little less light about your teasing until is was, like, a total insult.  
  
F: I'm sorry, Daph. For all those times I teased you.  
  
D: It was okay once in a while, but then it got kind of hurtful.  
  
F: I'm really, really sorry. (Kiss.)  
  
(Cut to another hill that has a good view of D and F's hill. A pair of binoculars pops down behind some bushes.)  
  
V: What are you doing Shaggy?  
  
S: Like, I'm like spying on Daphne and Fred.  
  
MJ: What's happening Shaggy?  
  
S: Well, Fred was talking for a long time, and then they had a conversation, and now they are making out.  
  
MJ: How sweet.  
  
SD: Reet?  
  
MJ: Yeah Scoob. Sweet. (Looks at watch.) Vel, you better get going if you're going to make your date with Ethan.  
  
V: Right, bye guys! (Runs off, waves.)  
  
(Cut back to D and F.)  
  
D: It's getting colder.  
  
F: I'll go make a fire. (Puts blanket around Daphne.) Wait here.  
  
D: Men. (Snuggles into blanket.)  
  
F: (Prepares fire, lights it.) Daph, come over here close to the fire.  
  
D: My muscles are frozen.  
  
F: Okay. (Scoops her up, blankets and all and sets her by the fire.) Better?  
  
D: Yes. (Grins.) Sit with me Fred. Come on, we need to enjoy the peace and quiet.  
  
F: Yeah. You know, I'm beginning to think arranging that date in London is going to be easier than I thought. (Sits, Daphne lets him in the cocoon of blankets.)  
  
D: Not likely. London is, after all, only, like, a square mile or something like that, a very small place to loose Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, and Mary Jane.  
  
F: We could always go somewhere else. Take the Chunnel to Paris or something.  
  
D: What? Oh, Paris would be lovely.  
  
F: I figured you'd like that.  
  
D: Like it, I love it. And you, incidentally.  
  
F: You know what I think?  
  
D: What do you think?  
  
F: I think this is a whole new beginning for us.  
  
D: Fred. (Giggles.) That was the weirdest thing you have ever said.  
  
F: Oh, and speaking of saying things, when we were in that creepy castle, you said thingy. I thought you swore off using that word.  
  
D: I did not say thingy! I wouldn't say it. It makes me sound like a total bimbo.  
  
F: Sweetie, aren't you a bimbo?  
  
D: Fred! I can't believe you'd say that to me!  
  
F: I'm sorry, Daph. I was kidding. I promise, I'll never purposely insult or hurt you, and I will always be there for you and take care of you.  
  
D: Me too. (Kiss.) I promise too. (Giggles.)  
  
F: I wasn't kidding, Daphne. You're my pretty-non-bimbo-dressed-in-purple girlfriend.  
  
D: Thank you, Freddie.  
  
F: Freddie?  
  
D: So you can't grow up too fast. (Kiss.)  
  
(Cut to London Airport. Mystery Inc (plus MJ and E.) is leaving the plane.)  
  
(The Earl of Wessex is waiting for them as they get off.)  
  
EarlW: Mystery Inc.! I am so glad to see you!  
  
V: What's the problem, your Lordship?  
  
EarlW: Well, several priceless artifacts have gone missing from our museums, particularly the British museum. For example, several of the precious stones and old jewelry not kept with the crown jewels. The ruby of the queen of Sheba, for example, it's a large ruby earing and it has gone missing, as well as several cursed necklaces and rings and a tiara. We can't find any fingerprints, and the security guards are quitting faster then we can hire them.  
  
D: And why?  
  
EarlW: They keep seeing a ghost walking around with a jeweled staff. Three of the guards were found dead in the past two months alone. It's really scaring away our patrons.  
  
F: We'll help you out, your Lordship.  
  
(Cut to British Museum, enter EarlW, D, F, S, SD, MJ, V, and E.)  
  
F: (Quietly.) Okay, we'll split up. Velma and Ethan, you guys interview the workers, pretend you're working for a newspaper or something. Shaggy, you and Mary Jane scope out the cafeteria and drop an ear on the worker's conversations. Daphne, Scooby, and I will walk around, pretending to act like tourist but actually be looking for clues. We'll meet back here just before the museum closes.  
  
(Group ad-libs quiet affirmatives and walks off.)  
  
D: (Semi-loudly.) Well, Freddie, let's go look at the jewelry, I've heard fabulous things about it. (Holds onto his arm.) Let's go Scoob.  
  
SD: Rewelry?  
  
F: Live with it Scoob. We'll stop at any other section you want later, but we'll do what Daph wants to do first. (Walk off.)  
  
(Cut to jewelry section.)  
  
D: Oh Fred, will you look at all this? It's beautiful! Oh, I'd just love a necklace like that.  
  
Ed: I wouldn't recommend that necklace in particular. The last eight owners have been choked mysteriously after wearing the necklace the first time. In each case, except one, the murderer was never found. They consider it a cursed necklace because the fist owner, she was killed the first night of wearing it too. See, a woman, beautiful, friendly, and kind, was given this necklace by her husband. He was having an affair and she threatened to tell his mother and shame him in all polite society. He choked her the night she wore it for the first time, and the necklace was always cursed from then on.  
  
D: Spooky. What about this one? With all the sapphires and diamonds on it?  
  
F: That one's very pretty.  
  
Ed: This one isn't cursed, but it isn't wise to own it, either. Apparently, people just want this one so much, that several of the previous owners were robbed of it or killed for it.  
  
D: Oh ... ... ... can you show us some more cursed pieces? I'd really like to see the, uh, ruby earring of the Queen of Sheba. I hear that has an interesting story behind it.  
  
Ed: It does; unfortunately, it's being cleaned right now. It's a very painstaking process, and it won't be available for a while. Now, we have some rather interesting cursed jewelry here, like this jeweled box. It's from the late 1500s, and no one has owned it since the late 1700s. It has been owned by 127 different women, and has claimed 120 of their lives. It was made so that no one could open it without committing suicide, unless they were meant to own it. You see, when you open it, a small needle injects a large amount of poison into your blood stream. About one person out of every hundred people actually is immune to this poison during that time, and therefore cannot use this box. Only seven of it's owners ever survived. It's a bloodline thing. After the mid 1600s, after the box was lost, it started claiming lives. Legend has it that three or four hundred years after it was lost, the last remaining member of that family's bloodline will find the box and take it with her to treasure always. Now, we, just for fun, tested several people's blood to see if it reacted negatively with the poison, and they all did.  
  
D: Wow. That is beautiful.  
  
Ed: Its first use was for storing the family signet ring in it, so therefore, your family crest could never be forged by another.  
  
F: Weird. (Looks around.) Where's Scooby go?  
  
D: Scooby? (Looks around.) Hey, Scooby, if you come out, I'll give you a (Digs in purse, pulls out a Scooby Snack.) Scooby Snack.  
  
SD: (Comes bounding out, sits and salutes D.) Res Ram. (Gets Scooby snack.)  
  
Ed: I'm terrible sorry, but the museum closes in half an hour. If you'll excuse me. (Walks off.)  
  
D: A clue! (Picks up folded piece of paper.) Fred, it's ... ... ... a map of the museum, times at which the guards change, security alarms and camera codes, settings, where they're pointed and when, employees, their stations, and their expertise ... ... ... wow.  
  
F: (Looks at paper.) Someone knows an aweful lot about the museum. I think it's a group effort. Probably several people are on the inside of this whole mess.  
  
D: So we have one clue, and one suspect.  
  
F: Come on, let's go meet the others.  
  
(Cut to ext. of British Museum, the gang is gathered outside.)  
  
S: So did you like find anything?  
  
D: A really good clue and a suspect.  
  
V: Who?  
  
F: Edna Hershall, she's the jewelry curator, and she definitely has the skills and access required to steal jewelry.  
  
D: And the clue we found was a detailed map of the museum, all typed, telling when the guards change, where they were, here, see for yourself. (Hands V paper.)  
  
V: Jinkies!  
  
E: This most have taken a year to do!  
  
MJ: It even has the employees and their area of expertise. Everything is on there.  
  
E: Then there has to be someone on the inside, a spy, if you will.  
  
V: Makes sense. We have a suspect too, Mike Johnson. He was a felon, caught robbing a tomb. They only caught him by chance, so they made a deal with him. He wouldn't go to jail if he started working for the museum. He loves it here, but his skills, according to several employees as well as himself, are unmatched. He is very good at being elusive. Some people also suspect the assistant curator for the jewelry section because she is really mysterious and is very into the mob and shady things like that.  
  
F: Shaggy, did you and Mary Jane find anything?  
  
S: Yeah, like, British food is the best.  
  
MJ: We found a clue too. (Holds up small toolkit.) We found this by a window, and, upon closer inspection, it had been cut and then placed back in so expertly, no one had noticed it had been messed with. Inside is several strange tools I don't recognize. (Hands case to F.)  
  
S: Yeah, and, they, like all don't know the museum has been robbed. Only curators and assistant curators like know that.  
  
F: Well, lets go and sneak back in. Lord Wessex is making sure no one spots us on the cameras. (Walks into shadows.) Come on gang. I saw this entrance on the map.  
  
D: Scooby, Shaggy, come on!  
  
MJ: Guys, it isn't that scary.  
  
SD: Ruh-rah.  
  
S: Yeah, like no way. We aren't going into some creepy museum at night. Right Scoob?  
  
SD: Right.  
  
(D sighs, she and MJ pull out a Scooby snack.)  
  
D: Scooby, would you do it for a Scooby snack?  
  
SD: Rets ro!  
  
MJ: Come on Shaggy, I'll give you this one.  
  
S: All right. (Gets Scooby snack, eats it.)  
  
(Cut to int. of museum.)  
  
F: Let's split up.  
  
D: Right, Scooby, you, Shaggy, and Mary Jane go to the Sculpture section and hide out. If you see anything suspicious, call Fred on his cell phone or Ethan on his. Understand?  
  
S: Yeah.  
  
MJ: Come on. (Walks off.)  
  
D: We'll stake out the jewelry section, and you guys can take the Egyptain section.  
  
E: We'll call if there are any problems. (Walks off with V.)  
  
F: Come on Daph.  
  
D: Wait a sec, Fred. Listen. (Listens a second.) Do you hear that?  
  
F: Hear what?  
  
G1: (Laughs evilly from a ways off.)  
  
F: Yeah. I hear it.  
  
D: Hide, it's coming closer.  
  
(Both hide, enter G1, dressed in a spooky black costume, he slinks around the area and walks off in the direction that Ethan and Velma just went in.)  
  
D: That didn't sound like a woman.  
  
F: Don't know. Come on, let's follow him.  
  
D: Right.  
  
(Cut to hotel, very early in the morning, everyone enters the main room of their suite and plops down on the sofas and chairs.)  
  
D: That was pointless.  
  
MJ: We followed a ghoul around all night and all he did was scare people.  
  
F: Maybe that's the point.  
  
S: Like huh?  
  
V: Jinkies, it makes sense.  
  
D: Of course, go through scaring the experienced guards and then once the newbie is in place, it's easy to fool them.  
  
SD: Row.  
  
F: Yeah, wow. Okay, let's see who's being replaced, and then we'll find that night to plan for a good way to capture one of them.  
  
(Cut to int. British museum, gang is preparing to carry out V's plan.)  
  
V: (VO) Mary Jane and Daphne will be suspended from the ceiling in the jewelry room where they will be able to swing down and kick surprise the ghoul. Fred will be in position as one of the statues, and Ethan will be behind one. Once Daphne and MJ surprise him, Ethan and Fred will pop out and chase him towards the archway. Shaggy and I will be waiting with a rope stretched out to trip him. After that-  
  
SD: (VO) Ri rap rim rup rith ruh rope.  
  
V: (VO) Yes Scooby, you tie him up with the rope.  
  
D: Okay, Mary Jane, are you good?  
  
MJ: I'm all set. Glad they marked off this area for us.  
  
D: Yeah. (Looks down.) Race you.  
  
MJ: No way. I'm going down nice and slow.  
  
D: Okay.  
  
V: Come on down, you two, we have to leave and get some dinner. We'll sneak in later.  
  
D: Okay.  
  
MJ: Here goes.  
  
D: I'll watch you down. Go on, Mary Jane. (MJ goes down slowly.)  
  
F: Come on Daph. Shag and Scoob are starving!  
  
D: Shaggy and Scooby are ALWAYS starving. I'll come down if you catch me.  
  
F: I will, I promise.  
  
D: Here goes. (Slides down gently, right into Fred's arms.) Oh my big, strong, handsome boyfriend!  
  
F: You forgot sweet. (Kisses her, unhooks pulley.) Come on, I found a great place to go for dinner.  
  
D: Really?  
  
SD: RED! RAPHNE! RET'S RO!  
  
D: We're coming Scooby. (Both walk out with others.)  
  
(Later that night, British museum, G1 is lurking around and walks into jewelry room.)  
  
G1: (Evil laugh.) Jackpot.  
  
MJ: Not so fast, ghoul.  
  
D: Bonzai! (D and MJ (Dressed in black catsuits.) swing from the roof and ram into the ghoul.)  
  
G1: Ah!  
  
F: Now! (Ethan and Fred run out and chase ghoul.)  
  
E: Archway!  
  
(Rope springs up, ghoul trips, but gets up before Scooby can get him.)  
  
F: After him!  
  
D: We're on it. (MJ, F, and D run after him, chase him through London to a warehouse, ghoul runs inside, D, F, and MJ can't get in.)  
  
F: Now we know where he's hiding ... ... ... I have an idea to catch him, and it requires the services of Dangerprone Daphne.  
  
D: Fred!  
  
F: As bait. I'm sure you can take care of him yourself. I'll explain it when we get back to the hotel.  
  
MJ: (Hangs up cell phone.) The rest of the gang is on the way.  
  
(Fade to black. Cut to ext. London factory. Bottom of screen reads: "The next night".)  
  
(Cut to int. warehouse floor. D is sitting in the middle of the floor, arms folded on her chest.)  
  
D: Be bait, they said. Let Fred chase him around the corner and then use you for a hostage where you can beat the mess out of him and distract him until Velma and Ethan are ready. Great idea, pick on the pretty girl. (Stands up. Taps foot impatiently.) Come on, is the treasure stealing ghoul crawling here?  
  
F: (VO) Stop right there, you ghoul!  
  
D: Great, another ghost to feel me up. (Sighs. G1 rounds corner followed closely by Fred.)  
  
G1: Aha, hostage.  
  
D: (Sarcastically.) Oh no, Mr. Ghoul, please don't capture me.  
  
G1: Come on, pretty one. (Grabs for her, grabs her butt. D dropkicks him.)  
  
D: Like I haven't heard that line before. (Punches him, knocks ghoul out.)  
  
F: Velmster, no need for the trap. Daph got him. MJ, Shag, and I are getting it bound now. (Walks over to ghoul with ropes.)  
  
(MJ and S come out of shadows with ropes.)  
  
F: So who is it?  
  
D: Wait for Velma, Ethan, and Scooby to get down here.  
  
MJ: Not exactly the plan.  
  
D: Well, he wasn't supposed to be such a wimp.  
  
F: He?  
  
D: He grabbed my-  
  
MJ: He's coming out of it.  
  
G1: Release me!  
  
E: Pull the mask off, already.  
  
S: No way, dude. This was too easy. Something is like up.  
  
G2: (VO) (Evil laugh.)  
  
S: Zoinks. (SD Jumps into S's arms, both shake.)  
  
F: There are two of them!  
  
G3: (VO. Evil laugh joins in with Ghoul2.)  
  
MJ: No, I hear four! Everybody run! (Everyone scrams and hides.)  
  
F: (Peaks out from hiding spot.) I only see three, Daph. Maybe MJ was wrong.  
  
D: No. She's never wrong about hearing something. (Gasps.) Fred, let go of my butt!  
  
F: (Holds up both hands.) I am not touching anything.  
  
D: (Screams.) FRED! (Is pulled away, Fred grabs onto her scarf, pulls it off her neck.)  
  
F: DAPHNE! (Runs out of hiding, starts chasing Ghouls, they are faster than him.) Daphne.  
  
S: Dude, like what's wrong? We heard Daphne's scream. (F holds up D's scarf.) Zoinks.  
  
V: Oh no. What happened?  
  
MJ: Fred, it's okay. We'll go back to the hotel with you. Shaggy, Ethan, and Velma will look for clues around here. Scooby and I will go back to the hotel with you. It's too late to start looking for her now. (Gently leads F out, followed by SD.)  
  
(Cut to int. hotel room. Enter F, MJ, and SD.)  
  
MJ: What happened?  
  
F: We were talking about how many ghouls there were, and then Daph said someone was touching her butt, she thought it was me. I held up my hands to show her that I was touching nothing, and then she got pulled away. I grabbed at her, but all I got was her scarf. (Holds up D's scarf.) I should've saved her.  
  
MJ: How?  
  
SD: Reah, how?  
  
F: I don't know, but Daphne trusted me to take care of her, no matter what, and then boom, she gets snatched from my grasp.  
  
MJ: You can't beat yourself up over this, I'll tell inspector Prodbottom that we have lost one of our members, and need Scotland Yard to keep a lookout for her.  
  
SD: Ru-roh! Ri hear ra ghoul! (Looks at window, window blows open, paper floats in room and window closes quickly.) Ru-roh.  
  
F: What is this? (Picks up paper, reads aloud.) The pretty purple one will die if the one called Fred Jones is not brought, tied and gagged, to the alley behind the royal bakery. Once there, the pretty purple one will be released once Fred Jones is there and the others must leave immediately.  
  
SD: Royal Rakery? Red? In exchange for Raphne? Rand Raggy, Rooby, Rary Jane, and Raphne go free?  
  
MJ: I know, it sounds pretty fishy to me too, Scooby. (Sighs, takes letter from Fred, looks on the back.) What's this? Fred, someone has written on this with white gel pen! Quick, Scooby, get me a flashlight.  
  
(SD runs off, comes back with flashlight in his mouth. MJ takes flashlight and shines it on letter.)  
  
MJ: Fred, it's for you, from Daphne. (Hands him letter and flashlight.)  
  
F: (Reads.) Fred, and the gang can know this too now, but I love you. These ghouls aren't ghouls at all, they're three men and a lady. The lady sounds just like me, it's weird, and they keep calling her "the pretty purple one".  
  
D: (VO) I don't know if you'll get this, but if you do, don't agree to anything. They won't kill me until they replace me. Apparently, everyone but MJ is to be "replaced" by these people. It may be two men and two women, but I'm not sure. Maybe one of them is supposed to be Velma. Sorry Vel. Anyway, I can't get out, I'm chained around a pole and I can only go up and down. They are totally mean, and two of them, the guy, I assume, keep coming over and trying to touch me. Don't get angry, Fred. I said trying. I kick at them, so they can't touch me. The pretty purple one has come to feed me once. I'll try and describe my settings so you can come rescue me. And don't you dare go with them, Fred. Don't you dare, I'll kill you myself if you do. I'm in a warehouse, abandoned, of course, next to a row of flats, and they are in terrible condition. The one thing I remember about the building is that the flats have ugly, get this, hot pink lace curtains over top a poppy green color curtain. Things that ugly can't be too many places in the world. Love, Daph. P.S. Fred, I want you to bring my scarf and my khaki jacket, it's in the bottom of suitcase four, when you come rescue me. And  
  
MJ: And?  
  
F: I don't know, but it's definitely Daphne. I bought her that jacket forever ago, before we even broke up the first time. She never wore it after the breakup, but I noticed it was always with her.  
  
SD: Re rotta rave rer!  
  
MJ: Calm down Scoob. (Dials number on cell phone.) Shaggy, Come on back, I know where Daphne is. No need to look for anymore clues. Bye. (Hangs up.)  
  
F: You know where she is?  
  
MJ: Fred, go get the stuff Daphne asked for along with some Scooby Snacks, and then we'll discuss everything with them.  
  
(Cut to int. warehouse where D is being held. Zoom to D, who is sitting on the floor, straddling the pole.)  
  
D: I hate being the damsel in distress.  
  
G2: (Imitates D's voice.) I hate being a damsel in distress.  
  
D: Cut it out!  
  
G2: Cut it out!  
  
D: (G2 leaves food in front of D. Walks off.) Looks good, too good. I'm not hungry any way. Don't think about food, Daph, think about Fred. Yes, Fred is a good subject to think on, and quite distracting too. Let's see, when did Fred star giving me "the look"? Hmm, the airport, and then when we were on the plane, he kept looking at me, basically every time he was around me. Especially when we did the whole Beauty and the Beast staircase thing on, like, accident. Then, right before the monster got him, he said something to Scooby. What was it? Oh yeah! "Scooby, save Daphne." Awe, how sweet of him to care about me like that. I love him ... ... ...  
  
(Cut to int., Fred's hotel room. The gang is gathered around the table, talking.)  
  
F: Okay, Mary Jane, you know where she is, so, you tell us, and we go in and get her.  
  
MJ: It isn't that simple. We need a plan. Now, when we ran after that ghoul the other day, we wound up by the warehouse that Daphne is in right now, and I totally would hate to be her. It has one entrance and one exit. The entrance only opens on one side and the exit only opens from one side.  
  
V: Jinkies, I've got a plan. Shaggy, Scooby, Ethan, Fred, and I will distract the ghouls, just make them chase you around, or you could do the rope thing, Fred. Then, Mary Jane can go get Daphne out.  
  
F: No, I'll get Daphne, everyone else can chase the ghouls around. I can pick locks, MJ can't.  
  
MJ: He's right. So, how are we going to distract the ghouls?  
  
V: Well, we have to draw their attention away from Fred.  
  
SD: Rah right!  
  
S: Like, great idea Scoob. A fight. Say he and Ethan get in a fight, and he, like, pretends to hit him over the head. Then, Ethan like drags Fred off into a dark corner and leaves him. We all come in and he acts like Fred ran off. The ghouls will like, be watching and they'll like not give him a second thought!  
  
V: Great idea. Are you two up to it?  
  
F: As long as he doesn't really hit me.  
  
E: We'll have to do a great acting job.  
  
V: We can do it. Come on, lets go.  
  
(Cut to int. of the warehouse. Enter E and F having a heated argument.)  
  
E: You made VELMA CRY! I can't believe you called her that, you better run fast!  
  
F: Oh, like you could catch me you fag!  
  
E: Why you evil-("Bashes" Fred over the head with a pipe.) That'll teach you.  
  
(E hides the body, enter the others.)  
  
S: Whoa, like, Ethan, what happened?  
  
E: We won't have to worry about Fred anymore. I took care of him, he didn't want to go, but we need Daph back. She's way more important than him. Come on, let's go find her.  
  
V: He's a horable person. (All walk off in different directions.)  
  
(Cut to D's pole, she is talking to herself about Fred.)  
  
D: Let's think, what on Earth possessed him to kiss me like that?  
  
F: (Coming out of shadows.) Because I love you.  
  
D: (Whispers.) Fred! (Begins talking normally.) Now that I'm asking myself questions, why don't I ask why the heck I can't get myself out of this mess. Dude, I hate being the damsel in distress. (Sighs, nods to Fred.) I can't believe I'm talking to myself. I think I'll stop now.  
  
F: (Whisper.) Hey baby, time to go. (Pulls out pin, looks for lock.) Where is it.  
  
D: (Whispers.) Here. (Hands him her wrists.) Pick away.  
  
F: (Grins.) Thank you. (Picks lock, takes chains off gently.)  
  
D: Let's get out of here.  
  
F: Yeah. (Looks off.) Daph, run!  
  
D: What?  
  
F: Run! (Gets up, both run off.)  
  
(Cut to main floor of warehouse, D and F run into V, E, MJ, S and SD.)  
  
F: Let's get out of here.  
  
MJ: We'd love to but there's  
  
S: Like creepy guys blocking our exit.  
  
MJ: What he said.  
  
D: I have an idea!  
  
F: You do?  
  
D: I CAN have ideas, you know.  
  
F: Okay, sorry.  
  
D: Scooby and Shaggy escape while we keep the ghouls busy. Shaggy bars the exit door somehow, and Scooby opens the door behind us. Then, once we close it, the ghouls won't be able to get out.  
  
V: Good idea.  
  
F: Right, on the count of three. 1 ... ... ... 2 ... ... ... 3! (S and SD run off, D, V, MJ, E and F charge the ghouls.)  
  
(Zoom to D and E facing down G2.)  
  
D: (Getting prepared for karate.) Hi-ya! You are going down.  
  
G2: Not likely.  
  
E: Care for a lift?  
  
D: Good idea. (E boosts D over his shoulder at G2.)  
  
(Zoom to F facing off G4) with a rope with a pulley on the end.)  
  
F: Welcome to my nightmare. (Does rope thing.)  
  
G4: Give me your best shot, pretty boy.  
  
F: Fine. (Does rope thing, hits ghoul several times.)  
  
(Zoom to V and MJ facing down G1 and G3.)  
  
MJ: Vel, we're facing down the boys, right.  
  
V: Yeah.  
  
MJ: Remember what Daphne said about them?  
  
V: What'd she say?  
  
MJ: That they were totally perverted.  
  
V: Right.  
  
MJ: (Seductively.) You know Vel, I really want a real man, someone who's not afraid to do bad things.  
  
(G1 and G3 exchange glances.)  
  
V: Oh yeah, I just love a man in a ghoul suit. Or a ghoul, for that matter. Ghouls turn me on.  
  
MJ: (Walks slowly towards G1.) How about a little ... ... ... kiss?  
  
G1: (Gulps.) A kiss?  
  
V: (Seductively walks over to G3.) Oh yeah, I've never kissed a ghoul before.  
  
MJ: And they're so strong, and handsome, and, oh no, I think I dropped my pen. (Turns around. Does bend and snap.) I've got it. (Turns around to G1.)  
  
SD: (VO) Scooby-Scooby Doo!  
  
MJ: Vel, let's do a quick job on these two.  
  
V: Yeah.  
  
(Girls knee ghouls in the crotch and run off.)  
  
(Everyone runs over to door where Scooby is waiting with it open. All run out.)  
  
(Cut to ext. of the warehouse.)  
  
D: Thank you guys. But I could've saved myself.  
  
F: I've got a question for you Daph. Why were you talking to yourself?  
  
D: Most people, especially bad guys, hate someone who talks too much. It was the only way they'd leave me alone. And I did a whole lot of contemplating, about everything.  
  
E: (Coughs.) Fred. (Coughs.)  
  
D: Fred, give me your cell.  
  
F: Yes ma'am. (Hands her cell phone.)  
  
D: Scotland Yard? Yes, it's Miss Blake from Mystery Inc., yes, I was the one kidnapped. Look, we have four so called ghouls, barricaded up in a warehouse. Um, it's on ... ... ...  
  
V: Corner of Landon and Dock.  
  
D: The corner of Landon and Dock. We think it's come sort of criminal agency that wants to replace the members of Mystery Inc. Um ... ... ... the four ghouls are Edna Hershall and three people hired for the job by the Earl of Wessex. We'll be waiting for you here. Goodbye. (Hangs up.) Where are the things I was looking for?  
  
MJ: Right here. (Holds up jacket and scarf.) Why did you ask for these?  
  
D: So you'd know it was me and so I'd know it was you. Out of further curiosity, how'd did you two (Points at V and MJ.) handle the ghouls?  
  
V: You, Ethan and Fred got the girls, so we took the boys.  
  
MJ: And used our womanly wiles to seduce them and then give them a good kick.  
  
D: Ah.  
  
E: Womanly wiles?  
  
(Fade to black, cut to ext. Buckingham Palace, words scroll on screen: "Several days later ... ... ... ") (There are cheering crowds outside (its nighttime.) and three limos pull up. The first one, D and F get out of. F is wearing a dress suit with a red tie, Daphne is wearing a halter-top style, monotone purple dress that starts dark and ends light with a long train that follows behind her.)  
  
D: Look at all these people!  
  
F: Smile Daph. There are cameras everywhere. (Takes her hand.)  
  
D: Great, and I look so terrible.  
  
F: As I told you before, you look fabulous.  
  
D: Thank you Fred. Now what do we do?  
  
F: We wait for the next limo to come with Velma and Ethan.  
  
(Next limo pulls up. Velma and Ethan get out. He is wearing a nice suit and tie. V is wearing a red salsa dress that just touches the ground (it's halter top style as well, but it has a turtleneck.). They walk over to F and D, smiling the whole time.)  
  
V: Hey guys.  
  
D: Hey.  
  
E: Now what do we do?  
  
D: Just keep smiling.  
  
F: Yeah. (Leans into D. Whispers.) I love you.  
  
D: I know, Fred, I know. But let's not give the tabloids anything to ... ... ... ehem, work with.  
  
(Last limo pulls up. Shaggy steps out, dressed in a suit, but still looking messy, followed by Scooby, and then MJ. MJ is wearing a pretty blue strapless dress that is just dragging the ground in the back. They walk over to the others and all seven of them walk in.)  
  
(Cut to int. Buckingham Palace, enter Mystery Inc.)  
  
D: Wow. Hey, maybe we'll meet Prince William.  
  
F: You want to meet him?  
  
D: Well, he is really handsome. And who wouldn't want to be a Princess? Oh, I'm sorry Fred, am I making you jealous?  
  
F: No, I'm above petty jealousy.  
  
(Enter a butler.)  
  
Butler: Ah, Mystery Incorporated, I presume. Follow me into the dinning hall, many of the guests have arrived, and you will be introduced upon entering. You should go in with your, what do you American's call them?  
  
D: Dates.  
  
Butlers: Quite so. Dates, should go in together. Follow me.  
  
(Cut to dinning hall, it is full of people, Mystery Inc. is announced and they walk in.)  
  
D: Wow. This place is awesome.  
  
F: You're telling me. Now, did you, Velma, and Mary Jane instruct Scooby and Shaggy on the proper way to behave here?  
  
D: Yeah, but in the end, we had to bribe them. 40 Scooby snacks apiece, a trip to the supermarket with a hundred dollars each, and a day to themselves in the van, alone with the food and the stove thingy they have in there.  
  
F: Oh, you said thingy!  
  
D: Shut up Fred. I'm going to mingle, here's the money you asked me to change for you. (Hands him several pound notes.) Don't use them on too many foreign girls.  
  
F: Don't worry about that.  
  
D: I'm so glad we got here in time for this dance. Come on, Freddie, don't let the foreign boys get me.  
  
F: Coming, Babe. (Walk off into crowd.)  
  
D: Hello Lord Fenton, I'm Daphne Blake, and this is Fred Jones, my ... ... ... fiancé.  
  
LordF: Pleasure to meet you, Miss Blake, Mr. Jones; you're a lucky man.  
  
F: Thank you, sir.  
  
LordF: Wait, Miss Blake, I've done business with your father.  
  
D: Yes, that's why I remembered your face. If you'll excuse us.  
  
LordF: Of course.  
  
(D and F walk off, camera follows.)  
  
F: Fiancé?  
  
D: I told Lord Fenton I remember him, and that's why I said you were my fiancé. My father told me all about how he was a terrible pervert, so, to protect myself, I said we were engaged. Just deal with it for one night. I'm sure it's such a pain for you.  
  
F: It is. What if I wanted to flirt with some titled women tonight?  
  
D: Hmm ... ... ... (Kisses him gently.) Now will you play along?  
  
F: Definitely. But here, (Takes his class ring off his finger and puts it on her left ring finger.) this will work much better.  
  
D: You have a very big finger.  
  
F: No, yours are just really small.  
  
D: Whatever. Come on, the Queen will be coming in soon; I want to get a close up view of her. And you better keep my dance card full, or I may have to dance with some ... ... ... other men.  
  
F: Well then, I think you're going to have to accept some American currency.  
  
D: Fine with me. Come on.  
  
(Cut to hotel room int. enter D and F.)  
  
D: I am so exhausted.  
  
F: Well, pack your things; we're leaving in an hour.  
  
D: What?  
  
F: Paris.  
  
D: So that's why we left the party early?  
  
F: We'd have never gotten out otherwise.  
  
D: I'll be right back! (Runs off, comes back a minute later with all seven bags and dressed in her "traveling clothes" (Purple tank top with gray sweat pants with a purple pinstripe down the leg.).) Well? What do you think of my traveling clothes?  
  
F: Put a jacket on or we'll never get out of here. (Walks into bathroom, comes back out dressed in a white t-shirt and blue pants.)  
  
D: Okay, let's go. (Pulls on her jacket and pulls up the hood.) You better hide your face; I spotted some cars following us to the hotel. Speaking of cars, how are we getting to Paris?  
  
F: I'll show you, and no one knows where it is, don't worry.  
  
D: I'm still taking extra precaution. Let's go. (Walks out.)  
  
(Cut to Buckingham palace, Shaggy and MJ are dancing.)  
  
S: Like, where'd Daphne and Fred go?  
  
MJ: I don't know, maybe-  
  
Butler: Mr. Shaggy Rodgers?  
  
S: Like, yeah?  
  
Butler: A note for you, sir. (Hands note to S.)  
  
S: Like, thanks man. (Opens letter reads.)  
  
F: (VO) Shag, I'm counting on you to deliver the message to the rest of the gang. When you all get back to the hotel tonight, Daph and I won't be there. We'll be back two days before we're scheduled to leave London. See you soon ! We miss you ! Fred and Daphne.  
  
S: Dude, they like left.  
  
MJ: That's so romantic! We have to tell the others.  
  
(Cut to road in France. It's dawn, F and D are riding with the top down in a nice convertable.)  
  
D: This is like so much fun!  
  
F: No kidding.  
  
D: Oh, look! Sceenic view! Fred, can we stop and watch the sunrise?  
  
F: Fine with me! (Pulls over, they get out of the car.) Come here, it's a bit chilly.  
  
D: Allright. (Snuggles up next to him.) I love sunrises.  
  
F: Since when do you get up early enough to see a sunrise?  
  
D: There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Freddie boy. I happen to get up eary every morning to run and work on my karate skills.  
  
F: I never thought you'd be a morning person. Really, you're so much more than you seem on the outside.  
  
D: Thank you Fred. (Grins.) So, what are we going to do when we get to Paris?  
  
F: Can't tell you that.  
  
D: Fred!  
  
F: (Kisses her.) Come on, I know that there's a place nearby where we can get some breakfast.  
  
D: How?  
  
F: They encourage travel around here a lot. The manager of the hotel told me the route and a bunch of good places to stop. Relax; we have two weeks until we are due back in London.  
  
D: Two weeks? Where'd you get all this money?  
  
F: My book took off, apparently, the new book I wrote is a big hit.  
  
D: Well, the exploits of Mystery Inc are way more exciting to most people than "Fred on Fred".  
  
F: Yeah. What did you think of it?  
  
D: More insightful to a girlfriend than a normal person, I think I'll keep the copy I stole from you.  
  
F: I bet it'd be even more useful to say ... ... ... a fiancé.  
  
D: Fiancé? Fred, what are ... ... ... ?  
  
F: (Kneels on one knee.) Daphne Blake, will you be my intended fiancé?  
  
D: What's that?  
  
F: It means we're thinking about getting married, but we haven't made the decision yet. It's a new thing I learned, it's kind of like the old fashioned "going steady".  
  
D: Oh, I like the sound of that. (Bends down, kisses him.)  
  
F: (Gets up, holds her hands.) This means you can keep the ring.  
  
D: Good. Oh, about that, I had to put it on a necklace, it kept falling off my finger. (Pulls out chain with ring on it.) Could you give me a hand?  
  
F: Of course. (Takes necklace, pulls it around her neck, starts kissing her neck.)  
  
D: Fred ... ... ... don't stop. (F continues to kiss her neck.) Just don't give me a hickie.  
  
F: Don't worry. (Resumes kissing. Cell phone rings, D answers.)  
  
Mr. Blake: (VO) Daphne, where are you?  
  
D: I told you Dad; I'm in London with the rest of the gang for two more weeks.  
  
Mr. Blake: (VO) Daphne, we saw you on TV, holding hands with that boy. And kissing on him. It's all over the magazines here. The headlines are "Mystery Inc hookups-Fred Jones and Daphne Blake to tie the knot?" According to Lord Fenton, who was interviewed by a People magazine photographer and reporter who's been tailing you two since Spooky Island, said that you two were engaged.  
  
D: Dad, relax. You told me what a sleaze bag Fenton was, so I felt it was better to pretend engagement then let him anywhere near me. Fred and I aren't ready for marriage yet.  
  
Mr. Blake: (VO) Marriage? I'm putting your mother on.  
  
Mrs. Blake: (VO) Baby doll, you should've found yourself a date at that party you went to. Who doesn't want a title?  
  
D: Me! Look mom, I love Fred and he loves me. Nothing you two say or do will ever change that. Bye. (Hangs up.)  
  
F: Excellent timing.  
  
D: No kidding.  
  
F: Come on, I'm starved.  
  
D: A beautiful moment, wasted.  
  
F: No kidding. (Hops in car.) Come on Daph, try it without using doors.  
  
D: Fine! (Slides from side of car onto F's lap.) Drive.  
  
F: But you're on my lap.  
  
D: Do it anyway. (Giggles, yawns.) I'm tired. Wake me up when we get to the breakfast place. (Climbs in back seat, stretches out.)  
  
F: Look under my suitcase on the floor, there's some hotel pillows and blankets.  
  
D: Thanks. (Pulls things out, settles down.) Fred?  
  
F: Hmm?  
  
D: I love you.  
  
F: I love you too. Goodnight, Sweetie.  
  
D: 'Night. (Drifts off.)  
  
(Zoom out, car drives down long stretch of road and into the sunrise.)  
  
(End.)  
  
A/N: Please be kind, I have no idea how these characters should act in London or how to merge cartoon and live-action. (Plus the whole D/F official relationship is like totally new.) Thanks to my beta and BF-Madge. Email me at: spoonsnstarbucks@juno.com and I'll take any suggestions, but please, no flamers. 


End file.
